Detective Conan: Sombras del Pasado
by amicaricia10
Summary: 10 años han pasado.Las múltiples curas que Haibara realizó para el APTX4869 no han hecho efecto,y Shinichi y Shiho debieron crecer como Ai y Conan ,El Shonen Tantei,ignorantes de su secreto,siempre ha estado allí,y Haibara siente a la familia que jamás llegó a tener.Pero el contador sigue,y la vieja sombra de la Organización acecha,buscando a la primera pieza de caza: Sherry.
1. Lo Inevitable

**_Detective Conan – Shadows of the past_**

_Personajes & Concepto: Gosho Aoyama_

_Historia por: amicaricia10_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Lo Inevitable_**

La sangre latía en su corazón había Haibara,o mejor dicho Shiho Miyano,sabía de la proximidad de la Organización de Negro desde que el Shonen Tantei había salido tras el los había convencido de ir por su parte en la investigación y el rastreo,intentando alejarlos de ellos,ella sabía que era una trampa.

Ella los había había caí un ratón,como una dé temor fue superado por aquella protección maternal que había querido brindar a sus amigos: Conan,Mitsuhiko,Ayumi,Genta,Ran,El Profesor…

Pero ahora,atrapada en la penumbra de un callejón sin salida,el miedo y la angustia volvían,y la cercanía a ''ellos'' devoraba sus entrañas.

Rememoró los últimos años de su vida: Recordó el APTX4869,el trabajo que Shiho había realizado toda su miserable vida,a su hermana,Akemi,asesinada por Gin y que estos factores habían desencadenado algo muchísimo peor: Su ingirimiento de la droga,el cual tenía la intención de un suicidio,la había llevado a encogerse a una niña de 7 años y se había escondido de la Organización bajo la protección del Profesor Agasa y Shinichi Kudo,quien tambien se había encogido debido al APTX4869.10 años habían pasado desde aquel momento,los antídotos que ella había utilizado para el veneno surgían efecto pero el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa,el nombre falso que Shinichi había tomado,habían dejado de surgir efecto,ahora,ella era permanentemente Ai Haibara.

Pero no todo era malo,su vida había reiniciado y era… se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente y por esos años había podido esconderse de la O.N. sin problemas,el Shonen Tantei ,ahora un club de la preparatoria, resolvía casos a nivel local y su vida era como nunca antes habia sido: normal.

Ella seguía siendo misteriosa y antisocial,pues su pasado era una sombra que la seguía,una mochila sus amigos habían estado allí y ella se los retribuyó de esta manera,sacrificandose.

El último caso del Shonen Tantei era todo un montaje,una trampa de la Organización con el único objetivo de llegar a ella,y ella se había ofrecido una tonta.

Al final dejó de correr,era un callejón sin salida,infinito y sinuoso al parecer,algunas cajas de bebidas alcohólicas se amontonaban al final y a los escalofrío recorrió su espalda,las cajas y su contenido hacían una perfecta alusión a su destino,que irónico.

Escuchó pasos,y un rostro sádico,productor de las pesadillas que la atacaban por las noches,se hizo cada vez más nítido.

Su cabellera larga era como un cadáver sin sangre,pálido a la luz de la luna,espectral como un fantasma.

Los ojos de la figura estaban ocultos bajo el sombrero de ala ancha,pero Shiho vislumbró su sonrisa,una sonrisa que entreveía sus colmillos ,los cuales sujetaban un cigarro,esa sonrisa burlona que la aterraba.

Las manos del ''fantasma'' sostenían una pistola,amenazantes.

- Sherry,Sherry,Sherry…- susurró el hombre,chasqueando la lengua en una sonrisa burlona.

- Gin…- dijo ella,su voz se volvió aspera,intentando que él no huela su miedo.

- Creiste que podías huir…¿verdad? Pero eres estúpida, última vez que nos vimos ¿Cuánto tenías?¿18?Pues ahora te ves más joven,que curioso…¿O no? Eres tonta.10 años,es mucho tiempo,solo espero que lols hayas disfrutado,pues han sido los últimos!- La sonrisa demoníaca se extendió aún más - ¿Alguna última declaración,Sherry?

- Shiho…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mi nombre es Shiho Miyano,estúpido!¡Estoy harta de ti,y sabes que? No seré más tu cierva! No irás más de caza y si me matas ahora…¡TE VEO EN EL INFIERNO!¡MOUNSTRUO!- el gritó de Haibara convirtió la sonrisa en una mueca de disgusto.''¿Con que no tienes miedo?Lo tendrás…'' pensó,ella entedió e hizo el ademán de salir corriendo.

- Nos vemos en el Infierno,Sherry…Será un placer…-masculló,levantando el le dio la espalda e intentó correr,sin esperanza,sabiendo que el callejón no tenía salida.

Como en cámara lenta,Gin sonrío y disparó.La bala voló hasta introducirse en la espalda de Shiho,quién cerró los ojos y suspiró,lista para dormir por siempre.

El cuerpo se derrumbó y la sangre escarlata empezó a esparcirse por el suelo,de a joven cerró los puños y su mente se sumergió en pensamientos sobre toda su vida: Akemi,su hermana, el Shonen Tantei,los buenos tiempos…

Gin se acercó a su víctima y,malévolo, le susurró:

- Que lástima no tener tiempo de ver como la vida se escapa de tus manos,pendiendo de un hilo, tengas unos dulces sueños…- su voz y el placer que la embargaba generó una puntada de odio en la chica,pero reservó sus fuerzas para morir consciente.

- Si alguien quiere ir de caza,yo sé donde hay una cierva- masculló,dandole la espalda a su victima y encaminandose hacia la penumbra.

Los últimos minutos…ella los sentí ía morir con la dulce vida de Ai Heibara,pero terminaría como Sherry,a quien las sombras negras del pasado la atacaron con un golpe último que vió antes de perder la consciencia fue sangre.

Ella sabía que morirí inevitable.


	2. Jamás te dejaré caer

**Capitulo 2: Jamás te dejaré caer**

Paciencia.

En los diez años dentro del Shonen Tantei una de las cosas que había aprendido de Conan era el actuar con paciencia frente a una situación uso de la intuición y el manejarse rápido en esas situaciones significaban un boleto directo al matadero.

Y en una ocasión como aquella,ese conocimiento no era menospreciado.

Mitsuhiko lo había presenciado Haibara-san le había dicho al equipo que tenía la intención de ir de misión sola,un presentimiento le inundó el corazón,temía que ella estuviera en peligro eso,cuando la jovencita se hubo alejado,indició a sus compañeros que también iría solo.

Bastó con solo una mirada para que Conan entendiera sus intenciones y las aceptara.

- Buena suerte,chicos! – deseó Mitsuhiko al resto del Shonen Tantei antes de retirarse por el camino que Haibara había seguido,escucho su voz y la siguió,sin que ella se diera cuenta se encondió detrás de unas cajas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas.

Mitsuhiko lo había presenciado todo,la llegada de Gin y el grito de Ai,confesando su identidad,luego,sin darle tiempo a pensar ni a intervenir,el disparo…

Casi se le para el corazón.

Cuando la chica se hubo desmayado y el asesino se hubiese alejado,Mitsuhiko salió de su escondite,para ver a la dueña de su corazón en el suelo,rodeada de sangre.

- ¡No!¡Haibara!¡HAIBARA!-gritó el joven desgarradoramente,mientras corría hacia sacó el saco y lo utilizó como una venda,intentando detener la hemorragia .

Luego,acercó su mano a la de ella y le tomó el pulso: los latidos eran pocos,Ai Haibara estaba al borde,debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Luego,delicadamente,la alzó,con cuidado para que no derramara más tristeza no era nada comparada con la desesperación y la agonía que lo embargaba pero la esperanza estaba, una lucecita chiquitita que aumentaba gracias a los recuerdos y la determinación.

Así,con la chica en brazos,comenzó a correr por las calles de Beika en busca de la ciudad parecía un desierto,nadie asomaba ni la nariz por la puerta,en esa boca de dejó caer con un hondo suspiro de desesperación,siempre con el cuidado de que la caída no sea fatal para la herida.

Los recuerdos se empezaron a arremolinar en la cabeza de Mitsuhiko…

'' Qué tonto ... Lo más importante es que tienes este conocimiento y sabes cómo usarlo después de aprender. Ahora mismo, eres mi salvador... Gracias por tu ayuda ...'' Al recordar aquello,Mitsuhiko sonrió,había sido la primera vez en la que se habia empezado a fijar en Haibara,y cuando ella le había agradecido…se había sentido realmente feliz.

Luego estaba aquella vez en las Torres Gemelas de Japón,en la que debieron saltar de una torre a otra en aquel convertible,Haibara casi cae al vacío si no fuera por él,quien la habia agarrado justo a tiempo.

''¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ CAER!'' había gritado él en ese momento ''¡JAMÁS!''

Abrió los ojos,esta vez completamente seguro de sí.Alzó a la inconsciente Ai de nuevo y salió corriendo con ella en brazos.

Jamás la dejaría había cumpliría.

El resto fueron imágenes confusas y poco nítidas: las puertas de un hospital,el chico,exhausto,exigiendo un médico para Ai,la blancura burlona de las salas; y,por último,ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo entre agradecida y sorprendida,mientras una camilla la llevaba a sala de cirugías.

- Mitsuhiko…- susurró ,débil,antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Creyeron que la dejaría morir tan facilmente?

Ahora una nueva duda se planta ¿Qué sabe Mitsuhiko?

Reviews! /


	3. A mitad del Laberinto

Detective Conan - Sombras del Pasado

_Personajes de Gosho Aoyama  
Historia por Amicaricia10 _

**Capítulo 3:A la mitad del Laberinto**  
Nota de Autora: Los Flashbacks son marcados en itálica

Lo primero que vislumbró luego del rostro de Mitsuhiko fue celestial blancura junto con la inconsciente tranquilidad proporcionada por una sensación de seguridad.  
''¿Estaré en el cielo?'' pensó ,un remolino de voces,dolor y gritos.  
Las imágenes empezaron a volverse nítidas y sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar,sus ojos captaron un rostro familiar.  
- ¿Akemi? – murmuró,deseperada -¡Akemi!  
Pero,al parpadear,el dulce rostro sobre ella no era el de su hermana,sino el de Ran.A su lado: Conan,mirandole preocupado,Mitsuhiko,extrañamente pensativo,Ayumi,con la felicidad de verla despierta plasmada en una sonrisa,y por último Genta,Sonoko y El Profesor Agasa,visiblemente aliviados.  
- ¡Enhorabuena! – exclamó Sonoko - ¡Por fin has despertado!  
- ¡Ai-Chan!¡Estabamos tan preocupados! – dijo Ayumi con un leve sollozo, mezcla de felicidad y angustia.  
La extraña incomodidad que despedía Mitsuhiko se alivió un poco,dando paso a una sonrisa suave,una expresión de 'Al fin estás bien',pero él seguía en sus pensamientos, Haibara lo sentía.  
- ¡Ai – Chan!¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó Ran semiconsternada,pasandole maternalmente una mano por su frente.  
Intentó hablar,pero tenía pocas ó moverse un poco,pero las piernas estaban adoloridas,su espalda no la obedecía y su brazo derecho estaba unido a un suero.  
En respuesta a Ran,solo esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora,seguida de una mueca de dolor.  
Genta cortó el clima de angustia,para agradecimiento de todos, con uno de sus típicos reclamos sobre su estómago.  
- ¡Tengo hambre! – exclamó - ¿Quién me acompaña al buffet?¡De paso te podríamos traer algo,Haibara-san!  
Ayumi y Ran coincidieron en acompañ se apuntó,no sin echarle antes una mirada preocupada a y el profesor no quisieron quedarse atrás.  
.- ¿Vienes Conan-kun?-  
- No,Ran-neechan,estoy bien¡Me quedaré aquí hablando con Haibara!- dijo Conan,simulando despreocupación,pero,en cuanto la puerta se cerró su mirada se dirigió,severa,hacia la chica leyó en sus ojos la pregunta que creía que estaba contestada.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – formuló al fin.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Ya lo sabes,Haibara ¿Qué sucedió anoche para que terminaras así herida?  
- ¿Qué Mitsuhiko no se los dijo?- preguntó sorprendida.  
Entonces…¿Mitsuhiko no sabía quien era realmente ella?¿O sabía y se lo había ocultado al resto,para protegerla? Millones de dudas surgían de su cabeza,miles de opciones,mientras las analizaba se dio cuenta de que Conan seguía miró como repitiendo la anterior pregunta.  
- Dijo algo de un asalto a Ayumi,Genta y los demás…- contestó Conan – Pero no fue muy convincente ni abordó en detalles.  
Había mentido,sin duda,pero ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Y bien?¿Qué sucedió?-dijo su amigo.  
- Me encontraron,los de la Organización de Negro…  
- ¿¡Qué?!- Reaccionó, seguía mirando sin mirar, clavó sus ojos en él,suspiró,y le relató todo lo sucedido la noche pasada: la persecución,el sacrificio,la confesión,y,finalmente,el disparo.  
La preocupación se acentuó en el rostro de pregunta se revolvía en su cabeza,latente.  
- ¿Y Mitsuhiko?¿Qué sabe él? – preguntó al movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados,haciendolo partícipe de su mismas posibilidades antes formuladas en la cabeza de la chica castaña se barajaron en su cerebro de detective,pero,aunque ningún caso se le escapaba,este no tenía respuesta completamente asegurada.  
Era verdad que Mitsuhiko era transparente,por eso se sabría si había escuchado algo,pero también era leal ante todo,cosa que lo llevaba a mentir para proteger a la chica.Y su comportamiento preocupado era interpretable en muchos sentidos: la lealtad y la pena por la agresión o la constante presencia de pensamientos causada por el despejo de la ignorancia,en otras palabras,la situación estaba incrustada en un bit,dos opciones con la misma posibilidad de ser.  
La inquietud de Conan se dirigió a Haibara: ¿Cómo la habían encontrado?¿Sabían su verdadera identidad,acaso?  
Él sabía que ella había decidido ir sola plenamente consciente de la presencia de la Organizació conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo sin preguntarle nada.  
- Fue peligroso – le reprochó de siguió inexpresiva.  
- Lo sé.  
- Tendrías que haber dicho algo.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¡Hubieras muerto!  
- Lo sé…  
-¡De no ser por Mitsuhiko,tú…!- ella le interrumpió:  
- ¡Lo sé!¡¿Escuhas?!¡Ya lo sé!¡Créeme que soy consciente!¡Tengo una bala en la espalda que demuestra una y cada de las cosas que dijiste!¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí!¿Eso quieres que te diga?¿O sigues sin entender que hago todo esto para protegerlos?¡Si hubiera seguido con ustedes Gin les habría disparado a TODOS! ¡Sin piedad!¿Lo comprendes?- finalmente explotó,se sentía incomprendida,sentía que él ignoraba que ella hacía todo eso para devolver esos años felices que él y el Shonen Tantei le habían brindado.  
Conan suspiró y la miró,inquieto.  
- Hay que mantenerlo en secreto…-masculló.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – Haibara no entendió.  
- Que sigues caso de que Vermouth nos haya traicionado y haya faltado a su palabra,debe creer por Gin que estás muerta.Y así debe seguir.  
- ¿Te refieres a que deje de ir a la escuela y me aloje en lo de Agasa hasta que la Organización caiga?¡Olvídalo!  
- No saques conclusiones refiero a que no hay que decirle a nadie,incluso al FBI,que te esa manera relacionaran a Ai Haibara con Shiho Miyano,o Sherry.- Su amiga suspiró aliviada.  
- Pero…¿Y si mejor me voy del país? – objetó.Él vió claras sus intenciones,las mismas luego de haber sido descubierta en el Haido Hotel.A pesar de la situación,sonrió,ella nunca cambiaba.  
- No,sería mil veces más peligroso ¿O acaso olvidas que Gin puede predecir tus movimientos?-le espetó – Igualmente,según lo que me cuentas,creen que estás muerta,dado que no saben de la presencia de Mitsuhiko…  
Silencio de parte de los dos.  
- Esto fue decisivo- dijo él,serio  
- ¿Qué?¿Decisivo para qué?- Haibara se desconcertó.  
- Tienes que contarme más sobre la Organización de Negro- Conan no dio una pregunta,sino una orden,ella desvió la mirada – Sé que te duele,pero es necesario,para sobrevivir…- Silencio – Vamos,Shiho.  
La aludida abrió los ojos por la sorpresa,suspiró,y,como si la pronunciación de su verdadero nombre la impulsara automáticamente a obeceder,comenzó:  
-Tu…sabes millones de cosas sobre la Organización,con o si mi ayuda,hay cosas que yo paso por alto que tú notarías,Kudo-kun,así que,por favor…no me culpes por no decir ciertas cosas,ya sabes que para mí esos re cuerdos…duelen.- El dolor y la seriedad que alumbraba sus ojos azules hizo que estos se volvieran sabios y tragó saliva.  
- Cuéntame sobre algo que ayude,Haibara,por favor…  
- Entre todos los que yo conocía de la Organización,que no eran muchos dado que yo permanecía encerrada en mi laboratorio desarrollando el veneno,había alguien a quien podía y puedo considerar un amiga…Estaba como yo,encerrada,presa,acorralada,en un callejón donde la única salida era la nombre clave era estaba en el Sector Científico y Experimental,ella,en el sector de Información,su trabajo era hackear computadoras y recopilar información,tanto la brindada por los demás como lo obtenido de sus hackeos a los esto lo juntaba,y la cantidad de datos obtenidos era más que inmensa  
Ginebra era la única en su sector,tan magnífica era en el trabajo que llegó a recibir ordenes directas del a ella,Los Hombre de Negro lograron su momento de máximo auge,eran poderosos y tenían conocimiento sobre todo y todos gracias a ella,tanto,que incluso se volvió peligrosa pues sabía todo sobre los miembros internos, incluso supo quien era realmente Rye pero lo calló…-Conan escuchaba atentamente y ella siguió:  
- Yo la conocí porque nuestros sectores tenían que estar en contacto,ella necesitaba mi información,y yo requería de sus averiguaciones- Los recuerdos se empezaron a arremolinar.  
_Un salón escondido en la penumbra,apenas iluminando con una lampara de contrucción gastada a dos tazas de café desgastadas,apoyadas sobre una mesa sucia, y a dos mujeres en plena conversació primera era una adolescente que aparentaba haber tenido que crecer antes de tiempo, llevaba su cabello castaño corto,que era ondulado en loa coronilla y terminaba en los hombros con mechas lisas, vestía una bata de laboratorio,sobre un vestido rojo carmesí,la segunda era ya una adulta,de veintisiete años de edad,cabello negro recogido en un peinado alto con rodete por un broche,sobre sus ojos bondadosos y su nariz respingada unos lentes de anciana denotaban su presencia.  
- ¿Y,como has llegado a estar aquí metida? – preguntó la más joven descaradamente a su acompañante,esta esbozó una sonrisa triste y sus ojos grises reflejaron con nostalgia los buenos tiempos.  
- Mi marido fue involucrado aquí por uno de sus clientes,él era un buen hombre,pero ingenuo y joven,y ambos nos vimos envueltos en esta ,con su muerte…- su voz se interrumpió,un sollozo contenido de por medio. – Éramos felices,antes digo,planeabamos formar una familia,pero caímos y él me abandonó en este pozo,yendo a dormir el sueño eterno.  
La joven la miró con tristeza,sin darle importancia a la poesía sentimentalista de su interlocutora,que en otra situación le hubiese ó buscarle palabras de consuelo,pero se encontró sin ninguna.  
- Tú ya sabes como llegue…no hace falta que te cuente…- le dijo,la más vieja alzó la cabeza.  
- Eres joven,Sherry,tienes una vida por delante,puedes salir,sálvate…- le dijo,la castaña bajó la cabeza – Claro,el veneno…lo siento- luego,intentó desviar la conversación – Y ¿Cómo está,hablando de eso?  
- Igual – fue la seca retrucó.  
-¿Viste el nuevo?¿Rye?  
- ¿ Qué hay con él?  
- ¿A tu hermana le gusta,cierto?  
- Creo que sí…  
La morocha sonrió  
- Dile que vaya con cuidado,él no es lo que parece…  
- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió la joven.'Bingo' pensó Ginebra,acto seguido,sonrió.  
- Ya me escuchaste,aquí nadie es lo que parece.  
- ¡¿Pero a qué te refieres,maldita sea?!  
- Lo siento,Sherry,debo las paredes oyen…_

Haibara despertó de sus pensamientos,confundida,pensó que aquella persona había sido algo como una compinche en la Organización,alguien en quien en sus recuerdos,levantó la cabeza para ver a Conan,quien la miraba pensativo.  
- Hablas en pasado.-le espetó  
- La Organización es parte de mi pasado,no sigo adentro,por lo que sé…- respondió sarcastica,aunque sabía a que se refería él.  
- No,cuando hablas de este miembro,estás hablando en pasado,de 'era'.Eso significa que no has terminado de úa.  
Haibara maldeció,Kudo no dejaba pasar una.  
- Su conocimiento era infinito,practicamente,mucho de lo que sabía me lo contó.Y tanto sabía,tan poderosa era,que desapareció,como todos a quienes aprecié.- al decir esto,el olvidado nudo en su garganta se agrandó.  
- ¿Ellos…la mataron?- preguntó atónito su amigo.  
- No…se escapó,y sobrevivió.Fue la primera.Y al ser la mejor y la única en su sector,lo suprimieron y de la organización de datos se encargaron ya varias un duro golpe para los Hombres de Negro,ella les daba poder y datos fundamentales para sus ,se fue,y ni Gin pudo rastrearla.- finalizó.Un sollozo se mezcló con la alegría y la esperanza,tenues,de la chica.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelotón que había partido a las tiendas del hospital fue apareciendo de a poco: Primero,Ran,Sonoko y el profesor,con ramos de ,Genta,con dos potes de arroz vacíos en la mano y cara de culpa,Ayumi,sonriente portadora de una bolsa,y por último Mitsuhiko,con el mismo rostro preocupado de antes,visiblemente nervioso, y con las manos en la espalda.  
- ¡Ai-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – exclamó Ayumi,equilibrando la bolsa hacia las manos de su yaciente amiga.  
- Mejorando…- contestó esta con una sonrisa ,abrió la bolsa con curiosidad - ¿Qué es esto?  
- Un regalo para ti,son revistas de moda,de esas que te pasas leyendo,creímos que te aburririas aquí cuando nosotros no estemos para darte compañía entonces compré todas las que pude.  
- Arigato,Ayumi-chan – le agradeció Haibara,realmente todo un detalle,pues Ayumi,a pesar de estar en su pleana adolescencia,no había abandonado esa personalidad fresca,inocente y romantica de cuando era niña,por eso,las revistas de ese tipo no entraban en su completo interés,al contrario que su amiga. - ¿Cómo sabías cual comprar? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- ¡Mitsuhiko me aconsejó,dijo que esa es la revista que lees siempre! – El aludido se sonrojó y aclaró:  
- La has leído millones de veces frente a nosotros,además,mi hermana siempre compra esas revistas entonces…- se interrumpió,avergonzado y tímido.  
- Entonces Arigato a ti también,Mitsuhiko-kun,es todo un detalle- le sonrió.El rubor se extendió más en la cara del chico.  
- ¡También te ha comprado flores! – exclamó Ayumi,divertida.  
- ¡Ayumi – chan! – protestó el otro.  
- ¡Pero si son preciosas,muéstraselas! – ordenó la jovencita de cabello negro.Él solo sacó un ramo de rosas rojas,con su rostro a se quedó sin aliento,estaba conmovida y su corazón dio un primera vez en mucho tiempo,no supo que sonrió con cierta timidez,tomó las flores,y las colocó en un jarrón vacío que se encontraba en su mesita de luz.  
A Shinichi nada se le pasó desapercibido y una mueca divertida pasó por su rostro al observar la se dio cuenta de que Ran le estaba observando hasta que giró la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ran-neechan?-le preguntó,simulando inocencia.A veces odiaba estar en esa posición de niño cuando ya era un adolescente,pero temía que si no se comportaba de una forma algo infantil,Ran lo reconocería,el peligro,sobre todo,estaba en esos momentos,dado que había vuelto a su edad original antes de ser corazón estaba oprimido por la pena ocasionadas por las mentiras y el ver a Ran sin poder hablarle con naturalidad,sin poder tener una oportunidad para ser él y amarla añ años sin años sin ser .Y ella esperaba.  
- Hum,nada,solo que hiciste una cara que me recordó a…-la respuesta de Ran fue acompañada por una expresión melancólica y sombrí repente,esta se disimuló en una sonrisa infantil.- No es nada, recuerdos…  
Aunque Conan devolvió la sonrisa,Shinichi estaba extrañeza era comparable a la de Ran,sumándole el tenerla todos los días a su lado y haberla visto crecer,convertirse en adulta,madurar…pero sin poder felicitarla,abrazarla,llevarla a cenar para festejar como hacía en antañ que Conan podía hacerlo,pero no Shinichi,ese era el solo veía a uno,cuando había dos.  
'Ran…'-pensó 'Cuando todo esto termine,te lo prometo,compensaré estos diez años'.  
Una risa de Ayumi lo despertó de sus pensamientos…El Shonen Tantrei…los iba a extrañar…los había visto crecer y Conan había crecido junto a ellos.  
En aquel laberinto sinuoso y oscuro no se veía el carrete de hilo brindado por Ariadna se había lo peor,era que él no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a las fauces mitad toro y mitad hombre del Minotauro.

_- Tenías razón…- dijo la joven Shiho a Ginebra,quien tomaba un café al lado de su computadora,interrumpiendo su trabajo.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – la adulta subió la mirada,con evidente desconcierto.  
- Sobre Dai Moroboshi,o Rye,no es quien parece,es del FBI,un infiltrado…- masculló la científica.  
- Lo sabía…-murmuró con una sonrisita socarrona la morocha.  
- ¿Y te alegras por eso?¿Te alegras de que un infiltrado esté libre?  
- Hay cosas peores…  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
- No hace falta que te lo diga a ti,Shiho…- cuando la mujer hubo pronunciado su verdadero nombre,la joven se quedó dura,jamás le había dicho su nombre a alguien de la Organización,ni siquiera a ella.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – casi grita.  
- No te preocupes,sé guardar secretos…  
- Mi nombre no es un secre-intentó protestar,pero se vio interrumpida.  
- Aquí si lo es,tu verdadero nombre es sagrado,pues es lo único tuyo que te queda,es lo único que tienes para dejar de ser Sherry por al menos un momento…- La aludida solo bajó la cabeza._

_**La escena se disolvió en un remolino de voces y recuerdos,de repente,una imagen se impuso y comezó a tornarse más nítida.**___

- Ella no es quien parece…-Ginebra sorbió un vaso de licor,pensativa.  
- ¿Sabes? Odio que siempre inicies súbitamente una conversación para que la dejes a la mitad misteriosamente,en serio es insoportablemente molesto. – le espetó Sherry,irritada,mientras recogía una pila de documentos necesarios para su investigación científica.  
- Ella no es quién parece…-insistió la otra.  
- ¡Esto ya lo he vivido…!-suspiró exasperada Shiho.  
- Bah¿Te cuento o no?  
- Cuenta,pero rápido,tengo trabajo.  
- Ella tenía una familia…  
- ¿Quién?  
- La dama de los mil rostros.  
- ¿¡Pero qué…?!  
- Desapareció misteriosamente,y toda su bondad desapareció con responsable fue la Organización.- susurró Ginebra,la seriedad plasmada en su rostro.  
- Basta.-la detuvo Shiho – Nos estás poniendo en peligro a ambas – Ginebra permanecía en silencio,examinándola con sus ojos grises desteñidos por el tiempo y el voz de la joven se volvió áspera y dura – Por mí,ponte en peligro por tu sobreinformación,pero a mi no me metas,si no sabías,quiero seguir viva.  
- ¿A esto llamas estar viva?-le repllicó dolorosamente la mujer – Yo sé que en este momento no comprendes las cosas que te digo,lamento mucho decirte…-su voz se quebró por un instante – que tendrás que sufrir cosas de lleno para contemplar su utilidad.

Haibara se despertó súbitamente en la habitación del hospital,la penumbra silenciosa de la tranquilidad a su alrededor, estaba transpirada y con su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
La voz de su vieja amiga resonaba en su cabeza: 'Algún día lo entederás' decía.Y tenía razó las cosas que Ginebra había dicho en ese momento eran cruciales para la supervivencia.  
La mujer de los mil rostros…- susurró.Clarí ese momento,era clarísimo.Y a su mente llego la imagen de una mujer caminando hacia ella,su cabello rubio platino,sus ojos amenazantes sedientos de sangre y venganza.Y sus palabras empalagadas de un tenue acento norteamericano:"Un secreto hace a una mujer, mujer".Su muletilla,su cita caracterí de las personas que lograban aterrarla y una de las que dependía su vida: Vermouth.  
¿Podría ser ella?Entonces…  
Quizá gracias a Ginebra quizá no era el final,gracias a ella habían conseguido una ventaja para poder salir,por fin,del Laberinto de Creta,pensó la joven antes de caer de nuevo bajo las garras del sueño,rodeada por la dulce tranquilidad que le brindaba la confianza,bendecida por las rosas rojas,cuyas hojas verde manzana representaban la esperanza y sus flores de pétalos carmesí ilustraban el cariño fraternal y sincero.  
Gin se había rojo no era el color de la muerte,sino el color de la vida,la verdadera vida,aquella que su vieja amiga había querido mostrarle,intentando encender una luz en aquel cuarto negro. 


End file.
